The present disclosure relates to a separator, for example, a nozzle separator, or a centrifuge. The nozzle separator, or centrifuge, includes a vertical axis of rotational and a rotatable drum configured to process an inflowing suspension. The rotatable drum includes an assembly configured to supply a washing liquid into an interior of the drum and at least one supply pipe arranged in the drum and configured to conduct the washing liquid into the interior of the drum
Methods are known under the concept “replacement wash”, in which a washing liquid is conducted into the drum interior using recirculation lines which extend outward radially in the drum interior, so that this washing liquid has a radial speed component and an axial speed component upon entry into the drum interior. The solid phase separated from the mother solution is absorbed by the washing solution and ejected as the washed washing suspension from the drum via nozzles as the nozzle phase (see FIG. 2).
This procedure has fundamentally proven itself. However, appearances of mixing of the detergent phase with the surrounding solid-charged liquid or suspension result, since the freshly “injected” washing liquid is lighter than the surrounding solid-charged liquid and is, therefore, deflected radially inward.
Embodiments of the present disclosure address this problem of deflecting the washing liquid inward.
The present disclosure thus relates to a centrifuge having a vertical axis of rotation. The centrifuge includes a rotatable drum configured to process an inflowing suspension. The rotatable drum includes an assembly configured to supply a washing liquid into an interior of the drum and at least one supply pipe arranged in the drum and configured to conduct the washing liquid into the interior of the drum. The supply line is arranged such that the washing liquid exits from the supply line with a velocity component in a peripheral rotational direction. A method for diverting a solid phase from a centrifuge includes the step of using the centrifuge.
Through the step of deflecting the washing liquid in the peripheral rotational direction and the application of a velocity component in the peripheral rotational direction connected thereto, multiple advantageous effects are achieved, which reduce the problem described above.
The radial exchange of fresh washing solution and suspension is thus opposed with an elevated resistance. Because of the additional peripheral velocity, the centrifugal force on the washing liquid is increased. The liquid having greater specific gravity can no longer displace the washing liquid entirely or partially inward.
Through the deflection of the washing liquid stream in the peripheral rotational direction, among other things, packing and similar structures on the inner wall of the drum can be omitted. This results in a structural simplification of the centrifuge and also enlarges the usable drum volume.
Sedimentations of solids between the solid discharge nozzles are flushed in the direction of these nozzles.
It is within the scope of the present disclosure that a part of the required solid discharge nozzles can be omitted, which reduces the machine costs and the danger of clogging.
The gravity field is amplified by the additional peripheral velocity, according to the present disclosure.
The outlet openings of the supply pipes may, for example, in accordance with the present disclosure, lie in the peripheral direction between the solid discharge openings to achieve a particularly good effect, as described above. Alternatively, however, it is within the scope of the present disclosure that they can also lie radially as an extension of the outlet openings.
Embodiments of the present disclosure are discussed herein, including the appended claims.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.